undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 39
Several cars and trucks that housed 40-45 men and women came barelling down the street. Dwight sat in the passenger seat of one of the vehicles and clutched his assault rifle tightly. He began fidgeting. Greg, who is driving the truck looks over at his boss. "You all right there?" Greg asks nervously. Greg knows that when Dwight fidgets, its because he's anxious. Anxious to kill. Most of the people that have joined the fight against the hotel survivors who have been forced to through fear. Their afraid of Dwight's wrath if they don't do his bidding because he keeps them safe inside his base. "Yeah..." Dwight slowly replies. He stares at a lone zombie roaming across the street. "I'm just anxious, you know? I want to kill those fuckers, especially Randall". Greg slowly nods and turns his attention back to the road. If there is one thing Dwight hates, it's betrayal. He will fear tactics to get what he wants, but the minute someone betrays him like Randall, then Dwight wants them to suffer and die. "Can't we just get Randall and leave?" Greg asks cautiously. ' '"No!" Dwight snaps. "We're killing every last one of them!" Greg gulps and doesn't say anthing else. Maybe Shelby was right. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam stares out at the open road and then turns back to look at a car where Melanie, James, Tyler, Frank and Randall are packing a car with some weapons for when they travel to Dwight's base. Kenneth stands on the opposite end of the gate and watches the road intently. Adam jumps off the car he's standing on and walks over to the small group. "We almost ready to go soon? I want to catch them before they catch us" Adam tells. "Almost ready, just a few more minutes" Randall tells him. Adam nods and motions for Frank to come to him. Frank walks over to him. "This guy better be on our side, or things won't turn out good for you" Adam warns. "Trust me, he helped Samuel, Autumn and I escape. He's on our side" Frank assures him. "Alright just wondering" Frank walks back and helps the group. "Do we need all these weapons?" Tyler asks Randall. "Yes, they have a large group. We got to be prepared for anything" Randall replies. Melanie walked over to Adam. "You ready for this?" he asks her. "I'm ready for anything. You guys are my family now, I'll fight along side any of you any time" Adam and Melanie smiled at each other and hugged. "I'll be right back" Adam tells her. Adam runs over to where Kenneth is standing on a car. Kenneth has an assault rifle clutched in his hands and continues to observe the roads around the area. "Hey Kenneth!" Adam calls to him. "Hmm? What's up Adam?" Kenneth replies back. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Adam asks. Kenneth sighs. "Of course Adam, this our home now. Those bastards hurt my son, and I'm staying here until I get my revenge on those assholes" "I know, but revenge isn't always a good thing. I don't want you to be blinded by your anger. If you're unsure and you want to leave with Jack, I can arrange for that". Kenneth puts a hand up to stop Adam from talking. "Really Adam, I'll be fine. I can hold my own". The sound of an assault rifle rings through the air and bullets hit Kenneth in the head. His body falls to the ground. Kenneth is dead. Adam can barely process the thought until he hears James and Melanie screaming to him. "Adam! ADAM!" They both yell. Adam runs to the entrance of the hotel. "Hurry get inside!" James yells. Adam runs inside the hotel. His mind keeps wandering back to what just happened. Kenneth is dead. Adam feels his rage boil. Adam pulls out his gun and points it at Randall. "Whoa, Whoa, what the...?" "You got some explaining to do. That little boy Jack, doesn't have a father now. I thought you said they weren't coming for another few hours! Why are they here so soon?" Adam questions. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dwight orders Greg and the others to smash through the car barrier. The cars smash through and Dwight and several others exit their vehicles with their weapons and approach the gate. "Heh, only a matter of time now!" Dwight grins evily. He stares at the hotel with murderous intent. Greg and Shelby exchange an uneasy glance. "Changed your mind yet?" Shelby whispers to him. "I don't...know" he replies. Shelby shakes her head. "Little pig, little pig, LET ME IN!" Dwight yells while standing by the gate. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly comes running down the front stairs to the front lobby at the sound of the gunshots. Adam notices and puts his gun away for a moment. When Lilly arrives at the bottom, she immediately bombards them with questions. "What was the shooting? Are they here? Where's Kenneth?" she questions. Everyone holds their heads down. James looks up at Lilly. "Kenneth's dead" he says sadly. "Oh my god..." Lilly says and she covers her mouth with her hand. "Lilly..." Adam calls to her. She snaps out of her daze. "Yeah?" "Jack can't know about this. Not right now. Not until we deal with these people" Adam says. Lilly slowly nods. "Alright, what do you need me to do now?" "Just stay with Carley and the kids. Make sure Jack stays away from the windows". "Right" she replies and heads back up the stairs. Morgan, Harold, Alice, Autumn and Samuel hurry down the stairs with their weapons. "Ready?" Adam asks them. They nod. "Good" They stare out of the small windows at the group with weapons at the gate. Adam silently vows to himself that Dwight's group will pay for Kenneth's death. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dwight loads his assault rifle with new bullets. "What are we waiting around for?" One person complains. "Shut up!" Dwight yells at them. The person cowers back in fear. Dwight looks at Greg and nods. "Prepare you're truck and get ready to take the gate down". Zombies begin to roam over to Dwight's group. Another person notices them and becomes frightened. "S-sir, the b-biters are coming here. Should we shoot t-them?" he asks. Dwight grunts. "Ignore them for now, focus on our main objective" Greg gets inside the truck and starts it up. He then drives the truck through the gate, knocking it down. The rest of the soldiers begin to run inside with their weapons ready. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Randall' *'Dwight' *'Greg' *'Shelby' 'Deaths' *'Kenneth Marsh' ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #40.' Category:Issues